


你就是阿斯加德

by hei_rantan



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Secret Crush
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hei_rantan/pseuds/hei_rantan
Summary: 古一和海拉的再次相遇。两人都带着一些旧日的回忆。





	你就是阿斯加德

**Author's Note:**

> #大概二十分钟写出来的东西  
> #很糙很糙就是想搞古海而已  
> #按理说海拉在古一出生之前应该就被放逐了  
> #但是我不管，我要搞这两个，我就要加私设

古一愿意用“冷静”和“平淡”来描述自己的性格，而不是海拉口中的“无聊”和“沉闷”。

她早应该想到的，放弃肉身之后，自己的灵魂会被从死亡中获取力量的神灵吸引。宇宙的规则总是和“阴差阳错”沾边，她知道自己会归属于某地，但是没想到是归属于海拉。

故人相见，海拉却没有和她一样感到欣慰。很显然，在分别的几百年间，海拉已经不是当年那个意气风发的阿斯加德长公主了。她甚至怀疑海拉是不是失去了一部分记忆——她听说过海拉被放逐的那个地方，或许那里的煎熬即使对于海拉来说也太难受。

但是古一毕竟是个没有肉身的灵体了，眼睛也没有那么诚实。很多时候，她在恍惚间看到的，果然还是那个骑着雪白色天马的战神。

“冥想？”

“不，只是想。”

海拉侧过头看了古一一眼，走到她身边坐下。这里是曾经的仙宫，可以俯瞰整个曾经的阿斯加德。

“你在想什么？”

“以前。”古一抬手指了指不远处的一座亭子。一片废墟当中，只有这座小亭子依然屹立，上面覆盖着的金瓦依然反射着太阳的光芒。

海拉顺着她的手，目光却落在了远处的山坡上。遥远的记忆如潮水般涌上心头，让她感到了数百年来的第一次心慌。

“那座亭子里的以前”对于海拉而言和对于古一而言是同一件事情吗？她苦笑了一下。

那时候前来阿斯加德拜访的古一就住在亭子边的行宫当中，来来往往进进出出，那座亭子基本上兜了古一的方方面面。

或许只有海拉记得那个晚上。

那天她又赢了一场异世界的战争，把阿斯加德的旗帜插到了另一片土地。无论是作为战士还是作为皇嗣，奥丁都给予了她最高的嘉奖。海拉记得那天她太沉迷于仙宫的美酒佳酿，从庆功宴回来的时候已经没办法站稳了。她路过了古一的亭子，靠在柱子上打了个盹——醒来就看见古一的面容。那张毫无岁月痕迹的干净无瑕的脸，就在她心里烙印了几百年。

人类易健忘，自己也早变了模样。如果她不记得的话，那这份仅仅属于自己的回忆又算什么呢？

“你没能在阿斯加德最美的时候来拜访，真的很可惜。”海拉选择了阿斯加德来接话，逃避掉自己扑通扑通的心跳，“奥丁把我的蠢兄弟扔到地球上的时候，没有和你打过招呼吗？你应该那个时候来一趟的。”

“托尔的到来我原先并不知情，奥丁和我也没有什么私下里的交情。”古一回答道，“至于阿斯加德，我想我没有错过她。”

“你喜欢战争时期的阿斯加德吗？”海拉笑着说，“那时候可没有什么金色皇宫和大殿，全部是堡垒和碉楼。就连我也不得不说，阿斯加德那时候不如现在——前几个月好看。我不敢相信有人会喜欢从前的阿斯加德。”

“你就是阿斯加德。”

这句话出口后古一才觉得不妥。她之前对着海拉说过这一句话——那是她的“以前”。那天晚上是上弦月，月光柔和明亮，是和地球上完全不一样的雾纱夜色。她第二天就要启程，去其他王国继续她作为至上尊者的修行，然而她居然有些舍不得离开。古一简单收拾一下，准备到亭子里小酌一杯，却发现亭子里已经躺着一位醉酒的佳人了。

海拉自己脱掉了铠甲，头枕在了胸甲上睡着了。内里的衬衣是典型的阿斯加德长裙，用的是上等白绸缎，紧紧贴在她的身上，肌肉线条的起伏看得一清二楚，好像她只穿着一层月光一样。

她舍不得离开阿斯加德，因为海拉是她的阿斯加德。

现在的阿斯加德的天空永远像是有大火在燃烧，再没有那样清冷柔和的月色了。海拉也再没有脱下过她的铠甲，妆容和发型也愈发离奇了。

“我就是阿斯加德？”海拉的声音打断了古一的回想。

“是的，你就是阿斯加德。”古一肯定地说，“我没有错过阿斯加德。我在阿斯加德最美丽的时候遇到了她。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看完  
> 本篇同发于LOFTER


End file.
